


A New Home

by Grimesus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimesus/pseuds/Grimesus
Summary: The hunt for the first home is something special shared between the two. No apocalypse.





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Some short, cute fluff for my favorite couple.

Hands brush against granite countertops as they walk into a bright kitchen, empty and waiting to be filled with their own mementos and cooking ware. Beth sees a perfect spot for her herb plants where they could soak up plenty of sunlight, and she'd be able to harvest more for that spaghetti recipe that she knew Rick liked. Her eyes look up at the cabinet space, and she frowns somewhat. It wasn't a color she wanted, nor did it boast much room.

Rick walks into the room behind her. "It's nice."

She breathes out a small laugh, turning to face toward him. "You say all the kitchens are nice." Beth pokes his shoulder before walking to the sink. "It's smaller than the last few we looked at..."

"Well, maybe that could be a project for another day." Rick muses aloud as he opens the cabinets. She wasn't wrong — it  _was_ smaller than the previous few houses they'd looked at.

He walks into the next room, which is a spacious living room. Hardwood floor with a solid brick fireplace that had its own charm and feel to it. He imagines the cold Georgia nights where he'd be getting home, and Beth would be cuddled up on their couch with a good book and the fireplace is burning to keep the room warm.

Beth follows him. "The sink is nice. Would be good for cookin' big meals and all."

Rick glances toward her. "It's just us and Carl."

Beth shrugs, walking over to the window that looked toward the street. "You never know. Might have guests over, or daddy and Maggie and Glenn, or..."

Rick stands beside her as she looks out to the front lawn, just before the street. "...Or?"

"I don't know. Maybe an addition to the family or somethin'." Beth says as she walks to the fireplace, fingers touching the cool brick. "I like the fireplace."

Rick raises an eyebrow before looking over to her. It was funny how she had a look when she looked at these houses. Purse positioned just right, arms crossed as those round eyes looked around to find every detail. Rick had thought she was the picky one in this whole process, but he figured he had his own preferences. 

"That sink would be plenty big enough to cook for you, Carl, me, and an addition to our family." Rick says before walking into the dining room. "We'll definitely have to get a bigger dining table, though."

Beth feels goosebumps sprout across her body when he rolls along with the conversation. It wasn't a topic they'd necessarily talked about too often, but it was something she knew was going to come up more and more. "I don't like that table anyway. Makes the room look too big."

"Didn't the listing say three bathrooms? Two upstairs and one downstairs?" Beth asks, looking away from the fireplace.

Rick nods as she glances back into the kitchen. "Right by the front door, honey."

She walks to the dining room, past Rick and into the entry area. She takes a quick peek into the bathroom, flipping the lights on before Rick watches as she steps back out. "Maybe that could be another project someday."

Rick chuckles softly.

She begins to climb the steps to the second floor, Rick following her. Upstairs, she walks into the first bedroom. It had plenty of lighting and a sizable closet.

"It'd be good for Carl, right?" Beth turns to Rick, who steps into the room.

He nods in agreement. "He'll probably cover up the windows and have his clothes everywhere anyway. Anything is good for him." Beth pokes him again, and he smirks as she steps out of the room. "What?"

She continues down the hall, opening the linen closet. 

"Did you pick up those sets of linen mama wanted you to take on the way back from the station?" Beth asks, just remembering about it herself.

Rick sighs. "Haven't made it over there yet. We can pick them up on Sunday when we go over after church."

She nods, agreeing to the good plan. She plays with the door handle, eyeing the closet. "It's plenty of room for all of us. We could probably store some towels and blankets there too."

Rick moves his head in agreement, before she closes the door and proceeds to the master bedroom. She smiles immediately, looking at the two big windows that shed plenty of light in, with plenty of room to put their bed and the couple dressers that Shawn had finished that were waiting for them in the farmhouse's attic. 

"Rick," she breathes out. "it's perfect..."

Rick feels an internal sigh of relief when he hears that, as the last three bedrooms had been too small, too awkward, and another that had the master bedroom on the first floor of the house. 

The hardwood floors were perfect, reminding her of her own room back at home. She had curtains for the room, a big painting that she'd gotten at the county fair from one of the local artists, and couldn't wait to spend those rainy Sunday mornings in bed with Rick.

Beth follows an imaginary trail into the bathroom, where a skylight shines down onto a spacious bathroom that boasted a standalone shower with white tile, adjacent to a deep bathtub. She imagines herself taking a bubblebath with Rick, sipping a drink as they unwind for the day and he tells her all about his day and how he was the big tough sheriff's deputy. She smiles and laughs, soaking up every word.

"I like it." Rick says for the response, and Beth turns to him again. 

"Nice? It's beautiful, Rick... it's just right for us." She's got stars in her eyes as she tests the water pressure from the faucet. "I wish you'd give me a little more of a response to these things. It's your bathroom too, and if we're gonna be buying a house together," she turns back to him.

He closes the space between them, surprising her as she turns around with a kiss. It's soft, slow, and he puts his hands to her hips. He pulls away slowly, looking into those round eyes once more, where she's left speechless. "I don't care if I have to flip the house completely. As long as you love it, and we get to be together..." he smiles warmly. "It's all I want."

Yeah, now  _that_ was the response Beth had really wanted. She kisses him once more, butterflies in her stomach as she imagines their life upon them that'd just begun. 

It's all she could ever want, too.


End file.
